deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos VS Darkseid
Thanos VS Darkseid is the upcoming 103rd episode and Season 5 Finale of Death Battle, featuring godly space tyrants Thanos from Marvel Comics and Darkseid from DC Comics. Thanos will be voiced by Justice Washington and Darkseid will be voiced by Edward Bosco. Description In the Season 5 finale, two ascended gods of destruction battle to the end! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Thanos Wiz: Over a million years ago, when mankind's evolution first broke away from the apes, the cosmic Celestials arrived on Earth. They experimented on the human race, creating three separate variants: The powerful and beautiful Eternals, destined for immortality, those with a latent mutated gene, which would one day spawn the X-Men, and a deformed, disturbing sub-species known as the Deviants. Boomstick: Like that one website with all the porn! Wiz: What? Boomstick: Anyway, the Eternals eventually colonized the moons of Saturn, thanks to this science wizard named Mentor, who's collar's like the lampshade I put on my dog to make him stop lickin' his junk. Wiz: Charming. But while the Eternals seemed like a perfect people, Mentor's own son would change this forever, and force the cosmos to it's knees. His name was Thanos. Boomstick: Thanos was born into a life of luxury. Sure, his mom went totally insane and tried to kill him right away, but what do you think you'd do if you popped out a creepy California Raisin baby? Wiz: It seems the Celestials’ experiments weren't quite so different from each other. Despite his Eternal heritage, Thanos' large, disproportionate body and thick purple skin were thanks to a Deviant mutation. Boomstick: Which you'd think would mean everyone would hate him, but nope. The Eternals were super progressive and totally cool with a wrinkly Grimace walking around. Wiz: In fact, Thanos was greatly admired for his exceptional intelligence and creativity. He was set for a positive and decorated future. Boomstick: Until he threw it all away for a girl. Hey, I don't blame him. Lots of guys do crazy shit for hot chicks, especially when you're a secret, murder-happy psycho who's obsessed with the physical manifestation of death. Wiz: To earn Death's reciprocal love, Thanos took a journey, a quest, to ravage the universe in her name. Boomstick: And as an Eternal, he had plenty of superhuman power to do it. He was already the strongest and fastest Eternal around, but he boosted his power even more with bionic and magic enhancements. Wiz: And while his physical and psionic abilities are impressive, his incredible genius led to building massive spaceships, shields that can withstand planet-level attacks, and even a time window. Boomstick: And the most badass throne ever. It comes packed with it's own laser weapons, light speed travel, and it can teleport through space and time. Darkseid Wiz: Ten billion years ago, the primeval Old Gods clashed in a cosmic civil war called Ragnarok. Boomstick: That the one with Thor and Jeff Goldblum? Wiz: No...yes...uh, kind of... The battle was so great that the result was an explosion that tore the gods asunder, sending a great Godwave throughout the metaverse, eventually birthing a new generation known as...the New Gods. Boomstick: (Sarcastically) How original... Well, some of these include Alpine Space Skier, Fancy Pants Shakespeare, and this cyborg spider Humpty Dumpty. Half of these guys ended up on a beautiful paradise world called New Genesis, while the rest got stuck on an actual fireball called Apokolips, with a "K". Wiz: Among these damned souls was Prince Uxas, second in line to the throne behind his older brother Drax. Not Dave Bautista Drax, but DC Drax. Boomstick: Aw, man! I really like that guy. He's not afraid to say what he's thinking. Drax: (to Mantis) You are horrifying to look at, yes. Wiz: To rule Apokolips, Drax was meant to enter the mysterious Omega Pit and absorb the Omega Effect, a force of destructive entropy bound within Apokolips. Boomstick: But being the crafty bastard he was, Uxas tricked DC Drax into getting killed, and stole the loot for himself. Wiz: And so the Omega Effect transformed Uxas into the physical manifestation of tyranny: Darkseid. Boomstick: As the king of Apokolips, Darkseid entered a war on the universe. Whether he was kicking New Genesis ass, or giving the Man of Steel a hard time, Darkseid was always working toward his one goal: conquering all life. Wiz: And thanks to his New God physiology, he has incredible superhuman strength, speed, agility, and even immortality. He's already over 245,000 years old, and that's given him plenty of time to push the limits of the Omega Effect. Boomstick: He's got a whole bunch of cool omega powers that break all the rules of nature. He can teleport across time and space, fly at unthinkable speeds, warp reality around him, and grow super sized. Wiz: Something he's pretty used to doing. The scale between the prime universe and Darkseid's own universe, the Fourth World, is vast. He travels between universes via Boom Tubes, which automatically adjust his size to what is considered normal within his destination. Otherwise, he'd have a hard time fitting in, given that the normal size of a New God is about the size of a star. Boomstick: Oh yeah, I've had that kinda trouble with my Boomstick Tube. Wiz: He can use various psionic powers like telekinesis and telepathy, and can easily manipulate sentient beings thanks to a cosmic awareness of the multiverse powered by eighteen divine senses. Death Battle (*cues: Kings of Infinity - Brandon Yates featuring Omega Sparx) FIGHT! KO! Results Wiz: The winner is ... Trivia * The connections between Thanos and Darkseid are that they are two of the most physically powerful intergalactic warlords of rival comic companies and are members of cosmic races; Eternals and New Gods respectively, and they seek objectives that will enable them to end life on a universal scale; the Infinity Gems for Thanos and the Anti-Life Equation for Darkseid. ** Both are also arch-enemies to their respective series' superhero teams (Thanos to the Avengers and Darkseid to the Justice League). * This is the 15th Marvel VS DC themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate and Nightwing VS Daredevil. ** Coincidentally, Thanos VS Darkseid is the Season 5 Finale whilst Black Panther VS Batman is the Season 5 Premiere, both of which are Marvel VS DC themed episodes. * This is the first 3D animated Marvel VS DC fight where two villains are fighting each other. * This is the first Marvel VS DC themed episode Season Finale. ** However, both a Marvel and DC character have appeared in a Season Finale, as Superman appeared in the Season 1 finale and Deadpool appeared in the Season 3 finale. * Coincidentally, the first official trailer of Avengers: Endgame premiered prior to the release of this episode. ** Ironically, it premiered shortly after the release of Thanos' preview video. Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles. Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors